


Shitposts

by flutekid



Category: not a fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutekid/pseuds/flutekid





	1. Chapter 1

bold is me

regular is emily

**wanna one direction rp?**

  * it depends, it has be set in 2012 and i get to be zayn



  
**okay, i'll be a random girl. you can be zayn.**

**im walking down the street. i failed my one math quiz, and im sad. im sitting on the side of the road, about to join kent in the sewer. "hey, lov" zayn malik nurse says "don't gethca self down"**

**continue as zayn**

  * zayn: *crawling inside your ear. you tell him to stop but he is in there*



  
**i step away**

**"ugh! get away from me!!!" i run away and right into the arms of dick grayson**

**continue as derek nurse**

  * bro, chill *drops the spaghetti* 



**i clatter to the floor. i don't want to be there, but here i am.**

**continue as rat parson or derek nurse**

  *  kent: didja miss me santa *shoves hockey puck up ass*



**i am santa, i am writing the naughty and nice list. i put kale on the 'headass' list.**

**continue as rat having his christmas dreams being ruined since he's a headass**

  * kent: *drinks the poison* ded



**yr skating around, and you smile. kale has been defeated**

**[end rp]**

  * a beautiful story, a classic



 


	2. Chapter 2

**bold is me**

regular is sophie

 

**want to rp a farm?**

  * yes pls dandie



**yr a pile of hay, im a tractor**  
  
yr chilling around. im chilling around  
  
continue as farmer dannel malloy

  * "yeehaw, yall"  
*general electric enters*  
"you best get out of these here parts, ya hear"  
  
continue as general electric



 

 ***general electric***  
  
im ANGerUHHHHH  
i turn emo and run into zayn malik, who is living on the farm.  
  
continue as Pittsburgh Penguin Sidney Crosby

  * "wheres my hockey stick?"  
  
continue as zayn malik



 

 **omg hey sidney crosby <3 luv yr hockey**  
  
continue as sid crosby

  * "im leaving, i wanna go nut in cubanolance's face"  
  
continue as cubanolance



 

 **i am cubanolance**  
  
"yesss daddyyyyyyy"  
  
continue as sidney crosby

  * "imma make u a nut omelete"  
  
continue as cubanolance



 

 **"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS make it daddy"  
**  
**continue as sidney crosby**

  * "marry me"  
CL: "yES"



 

teh end <3


End file.
